


El Príncipe rojo

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: El primogénito del Rey Rojo enloquece por una extraña maldición que divide tanto sus ojos como su corazón en dos. Abandonado a su suerte en una torre será el encuentro con un sirviente y una voz dentro de él que le haga replantearse la naturaleza del maleficio que arruinó su vida.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Takao Kazunari
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 3





	El Príncipe rojo

**Author's Note:**

> comisión #07: 220419

_ **El príncipe rojo** _

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano un rey implacable, más temido que adorado por sus súbditos. El Rey Rojo había invadido y derrocado a la generación anterior de gobernantes de aquellas plácidas tierras, que apropió como suyas en el acto. Los leales a su rey asesinado tuvieron el mismo destino, y los cobardes que intercambiaron el honor por la vida, obedecieron a su nuevo gobernante. El Reino Rojo había allanado todas las tierras conocidas por el Hombre, declarándose así un Imperio de terror y tiranía. El Rey Rojo se hizo de mujeres a dos manos, pero su reina siguió siendo suya. De su vientre estaba el futuro del mundo que moldeaba a su antojo.

Quizás tanto fue el compromiso de su fruto que, al parir al primogénito del Rey, ella murió. Seijuro Akashi, primero con el nombre, Príncipe del fuego y heredero legítimo del Imperio Rojo tomó la vida de su madre como la primera. No obstante, el amor con el que su madre sostuvo su vida hasta el último aliento se encegueció por el poder de su padre. Forjado a hierro y sangre sería el heredero perfecto. Un príncipe altanero y despiadado cuyos amigos fueron las espadas y su consuelo un murmullo dentro su cabeza.

Todos los días entrenaba sin cesar en artes marciales, de guerra y estrategia. Se hizo hombre antes de tiempo, y ese dolor adentro por perder a mamá la volvió su primera insignia. Pero no era así de sencillo de todos modos. A menudo rompía en llanto para él mismo abofetearse las mejillas y recoger la espada del suelo. Una voz le arrullaba, como si mamá nunca se hubiera ido del todo de este mundo.

—En este mundo, ganar lo es todo, a los vencedores les dan la razón y a los vencidos se la quitan —la voz de su padre taladraba también dentro su cabeza, volviéndose la suya propia.

Llorar era perder la razón. Y perder estaba prohibido para un príncipe.

Como si de una Providencia del destino se tratara, un día el príncipe Seijuro de ya diez años, despertó con una maldición encima. En medio de delirios espeluznantes en los que tuvo que ser atado de la cama para no lastimarse, sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Sus ojos del rojo de las cerezas, de ese rojo extrañamente dulce y dócil que su madre alguna vez tuvo, cambiaron. Uno se tornó del dorado anaranjado más escalofriante. Sus pupilas estrecharon como las de un felino y con ellas la locura se reveló.

Curanderos, hechiceros y hasta veteranos de guerra visitaron la torre en la que estaba encerrado.

_“Está loco”_

_“Esa mujerzuela blandengue maldijo a su hijo desde el vientre. Un niño así no podrá gobernar”_

_“El oro de sus ojos son propios a los de un rey despiadado, pero ese rojo de doncella detendrá sus pasos a cada que empuñe el arma.”_

Le asignaron un escudero particular, se olvidaron de él y el Rey buscó otra concubina para engendrar. En la torre más alta del Castillo sólo se escuchaban los gritos y risotadas enloquecidas del príncipe Seijuro. El primer escudero fue casi apuñalado con unas tijeras, al otro le rompió los espejuelos en medio de sus patadas. Era como una bestia sin posibilidades de domesticación. Cuando el oro maligno dejaba de conducir sus movimientos, el rojo suave tomaba lugar y derrumbaba al suelo. Encogido sobre la fría roca miraba a sus manos y hablaba con mamá. Nunca había perdido, no había sido criado para hacerlo, pero… Había perdido la guerra contra su corazón, dividiéndolo en dos.

Un día por la entrada de esa torre desolada, la criada Suzu pateaba las toscas ruedas del carrito para alzarlo por los escalones sin éxito alguno. Se acomodó el flequillo desordenado y miró afuera.

—¡Kazunari! —llamó malhumorada al chico en las caballerizas— ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

Kazunari dejó de jugar con lo potrillos mientras los alimentaba y corrió hacia ella. Kazunari y Suzu eran de los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre por la llegada del Emperador Rojo. Su padre fue soldado de confianza de su anterior y benevolente Lord y ambos acabaron con el mismo destino. Cuando los soldados fueron a por ellos, —el par de niños escondidos en la cocina que eran— Kazunari de rodillas pidió clemencia por su hermana. Con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando los puños para no combatir en un estúpido arrebato, lo suplicó. Las criadas del Rey los acogieron como suyos, volviéndose parte de la servidumbre sin chistar. Al menos entre ellas Suzu podía seguir con vida, aunque jamás se perdonaría trabajar para el hombre que asesinó a sus padres. Así era sobrevivir con catorce años.

—¿Y todo esto? —tomando ambos del carrito lo subían por los escalones— ¿Adónde lo llevas?

—A la torre del príncipe Seijuro —respondió ella. Kazunari palideció, haciendo tambalear la fina vajilla.

—¿Q-Qué? —sus ojos azules reflejaban terror— ¡Ni hablar irás! ¿El loco de las tijeras? ¿El que casi deja ciego a Shintaro? —escupía con odio y sorna. Que el único primogénito del Rey fuera un niñito loco le sabía mucho a karma, de esas cosas en las que su gente creyó y ahora sólo quedaban cenizas. Suzu lo empujó contra la pared y le cubrió la boca con las manos. Afuera de la torre un par de criadas tranquilamente caminaban con cubetas. Cuando se alejaron miró a su hermano.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —cuchicheó— ¿Acaso quieres que te corten la cabeza? Es nuestro príncipe después de todo.

—¿Nuestro príncipe? —una risa amarga floreció de su boca— Si fue olvidado hasta por su propio padre y todos aquí…

—Ya, déjalo —bufó, recogiendo un lado de la mesita tambaleante— ¿Entonces me acompañarás?

—Por supuesto —tomó el otro extremo y comenzó a andar— Te protegeré.

Subieron escalones hasta lo más alto de la torre. Sólo una habitación era ocupada, siendo más una jaula de oro que otra cosa. Desde la ventana el cielo azul se sentía muy próximo y las personas tan distantes. Sentado al lado de la ventana el príncipe Seijuro escuchaba los pájaros cantar.

La pesada puerta de roble sonó. Suzu asomó la cabeza, temblando sus rodillas al ver esa figura pequeña pero espeluznante según los relatos de las criadas. Era un niño maldito, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Príncipe Seijuro? —finalmente murmuró hacia ese muchacho cuyo cabello rojo se ondeaba a la brisa— Le traje de comer…

—Baja la cabeza.

Suzu palideció, tiritando la tacita de té entre sus manos. Las cabezas de su padre y su rey en astas a placer de los cuervos llegaron a sus recuerdos. Turnó sus ojos miedosos a esos de dos colores. Rojo hermoso y oro de pesadilla.

—Que bajes la cabeza —repitió con una sonrisita que le produjo escalofríos— Los únicos que están autorizados para mirarme a los ojos mientras hablo son los que me sirven. Nadie que se opone a mi tiene permitido mirarme desde arriba —se giró en la silla y su sonrisa desvaneció— …Conozca su lugar.

Suzu asintió y sin despegar los ojos del suelo empujó el carrito hacia él. Pan, pastelillos, café y leche fresca que relucían por la vajilla de plata. Con el rabillo del ojo se percató que estaban solos. No había escudero alguno supervisando al príncipe y Kazunari aguardaba afuera.

—¿Me temes? —preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos— Come conmigo —su voz era suave y delicada, aunque espeluznante de una extraña forma.

—¿Eh…? —nerviosa miró hacia afuera— P-Pero, yo no…

—Siéntate —ordenó. Suzu tragó grueso y obedeció, sentándose frente a él con el carrito en medio de ambos. El príncipe Seijuro tomó una hogaza de pan, partiéndola en dos— No has respondido mi pregunta —dijo con simpleza, cogiendo el cuchillo de mantequilla— ¿Me temes?

Los puños de Suzu se apretaron sobre la falda de su vestido. Por un instante, ese temor cesó.

—No —dijo con un brío inesperado hasta para ella. Seijuro ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—…Deberías hacerlo.

El estruendo de la vajilla al piso retumbó la habitación. Suzu gritó, pero antes de poder clavarle con el cuchillo, Kazunari atrapó su muñeca en el aire.

—¡Ni te atrevas, bastardo! —rugió hecho una furia— ¡No la toques!

—¡Kazunari!

Lo arrinconó contra la pared, doblándole la muñeca a la espalda. Seijuro soltó el cuchillo y un jadeo de divertida impresión.

—¡Aunque tu maldito padre sea el Emperador no te lo permitiré! —gruñó Kazunari contra su oreja.

—¡Suéltalo!

—En este mundo, ganar lo es todo… —murmuraba con la mejilla contra la pared sin dejar de sonreír— A los vencedores les dan la razón y a los vencidos se la quitan. Hasta ahora nunca he perdido en nada y nunca lo haré… —miró por sobre el hombro al chico y achicó sus ojos en medio de su sonrisa— Y como siempre gano, siempre tengo razón.

—¡Kazunari! —insistió su hermana. Kazunari apretó la mandíbula y lo soltó, cayendo de bruces al suelo embarrado de comida.

—¡Perdiste esta vez, bastardo! —le gritó— Suzu, vámonos —tomó de su muñeca y salieron rápidamente. Seijuro miró a su pálido brazo. La marca de sus dedos decoraba su muñeca.

—Lo creo…

Al día siguiente, los hermanos estaban en las caballerizas. Suzu había ido a llevarle agua y algo de picar a su hermano en medio de sus deberes. Una sombra como un muro ambulante los cubrió. Suzu palideció y retrocedió al reconocer al guardia real con lanza en mano.

—¿Eres Kazunari? —preguntó sin más. Cicatrices tenían desfigurado su rostro sombrío.

—Sí… —enarcó la ceja, poniéndose al frente para resguardar por instinto a su hermana— ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes usar la espada?

Los hermanos se miraron. El sujeto sonrió y desenvainó un arma que colgaba de más de su cinto.

—¿Q-Qué hace…? —se le escapó la voz temblorosa, apretando el brazo de su hermano— ¿Qué quiere de él?

El guardia alzó la espada. ¿Los habían pillado? ¿El príncipe había pedido su cabeza? Después de tanto luchar por sobrevivir, ¿este sería su fin? Suzu cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniéndose de gritar.

Y el guardia se la arrojó a Kazunari que la atajó de la empuñadura.

—Aprenda —se volteó sin más— ¿A qué espera? Sígame.

Miró a su hermana y asintió como señal de que no se preocupara. Siguió al guardia sin mediar otra palabra. Quizás estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no se percató de adónde sus pies y el destino lo llevaba. El corazón le cayó de entre las costillas al piso.

Esos ojos sin alma le sonrieron una vez más.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —gruñó queriendo retroceder. El guardia que se quedó parado en la entrada se lo impidió. Kazunari maldijo para sus adentros. Estaba acorralado y morir de esta manera era menos honroso que por defender a su hermana. ¡Maldición! Su hermana, ¡su hermana estaría sola y a merced de estos bastardos! — ¿¿Qué hago aquí?! —le preguntó a Seijuro sin dejarse intimidar por esos ojos malditos.

—Pedí que buscaran al chico de ojos azules que había atrevido a faltarle el respeto al príncipe de todo el suelo que pisa —sorbió su taza de té con una sonrisita en los labios— …y te trajeron a ti. Oh, baja la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —apretó la empuñadura de la espada que ni sabía manejar— Si es para ejecutarme no agacharé la maldita cabeza —alzó el mentón, desconcertando una vez más al príncipe— No la pondrán en una asta como la de mi padre —sus ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas que se tragaba para ser valiente.

—Sé mi escudero —dijo. Kazunari parpadeó incrédulo.

—…Eso es peor destino que la muerte.

Seijuro sonrió, volviendo a posar los labios a su taza.

—Lo sé, campesino —encogió de hombros— Pero, tiene sus privilegios. Comida, cobijo; tu hermana un destino menos penoso que ser criada de los que arruinaron su vida. ¿Lo aguantarías por ella?

Kazunari turnó sus ojos a esos bicolores y la taza que sostenía. Apretó la espada y asintió.

—No te tengo miedo —sonrió con arrogancia— Sólo eres un niño como yo.

—Nos entenderemos mejor de lo que estimé.

  * •••••

Kazunari se nutrió del arte de la espada y aprendió a leer por exigencia del príncipe. Su hermana dejó las barracas también y por primera vez en su vida pudo tocar un libro o dormir en una cama suave. Los días de Kazunari transcurrían en la torre al lado de Seijuro, quien leía poesía y miraba a la ventana bebiendo té. No intercambiaban palabras, siquiera miradas. Todavía se preguntaba qué clase de trabajo era este y para qué necesitaría escudero un sujeto que los rayos del sol ni lo podían tocar. A pesar del misterio detrás, el príncipe no era tan intimidante como parecía, o él no se dejaba espantar tan fácil. Hasta que de repente derrumbaba de la silla y el mediodía se sentía noche terrible. Sombras los rodeaban, arañazos atormentaban y crujidos blandían la puerta. Seijuro tomaba lo que alcanzara su mano y lo atacaba para sobrevivir a sus propios demonios. Tijeras, tazas rotas, trozos de cristal. Pero Kazunari no huía a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo los demás? No, no lo haría.

Y fue por eso que una parte de Seijuro lo había elegido como escudero.

La voz de mamá.

Seijuro apretó los parpados y se removió sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos y reparó en sus manos cubiertas de toscos vendajes. Subió la cabeza y vio a Kazunari con arañazos en la cara bebiéndose su cantimplora. Seijuro reparó en la sangre debajo de sus uñas y estremeció. Había sido como perder dos horas de su vida para regresar de golpe. ¿O años más bien?

—Oye, estoy bien —dijo risueño, pasándose el puño al mentón mojado— Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —parpadeó Seijuro. A la luz de las velas sus ojos tenían el haz escarlata por igual. La maldición del Emperador no era parte de él por ahora— …Estás sangrando.

—Las personas que disfrutan de la vida son ganadoras —encogió de hombros, acercándole su cantimplora. Seijuro la tomó con vacilación— Disfrutaré de tus palizas para no darte el gusto de ganar en todo —sonrió a pesar de los rasguños en su cara y cuello. Seijuro no podía asegurarlo, pero verle con esa sonrisa al rostro le supo a que conocía por fin la verdadera identidad de Kazunari. Ambos hacían eso esta noche. Sin embargo, apretó la cantimplora y miró al suelo.

—…Esto es lo que soy.

—No lo creo —esa voz extrañamente animada le hizo subir la mirada. Una mano se ofrecía para él— Levántate.

Al estar ambos de pie, Kazunari se percató de esos ojos como cerezas.

—¿Adónde vamos? —la pregunta le sacó de su impresión, preguntándose en silencio donde estaba ese ojo como el oro. Y cómo era posible que aquellos rojos fueran tan sublimes y precisos.

—No disfrutas la vida encerrado aquí —se apartó y miró a la ventana, donde la noche rezumaba calma— Y eso es perder para mí. Vamos, te hará bien.

—Soy peligroso, campesino…

—Para mí no —y sin más salió de la habitación a espera que lo siguiera.

Seijuro apretó los labios y obedeció. Sus pasos trémulos y ojos huidizos delataban lo novedoso de estar al aire libre. Hacía años que no sabía lo que era vivir las cosas por sí mismo y no a través del canto de los pájaros. Cruzaron el jardín real, a esas horas, desolado. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, permitiendo que la brisa hiciera de las suyas con sus cabellos. En silencio observaban las estrellas sin Kazunari dejarse de preguntar de que se trataba la maldición de su príncipe. Esos días, donde se eran su única compañía y lo veía padecer por los recovecos de su mente le hacía sentir, ¿simpatía?

—A ambos la guerra nos ha forjado como esto, pero, no creo que seamos así en realidad —murmuraba mirando a las estrellas tan próximas en aquel lado del mundo. Ya no reía como el chico que era, sino el hombre que debía convertirse— En otro lugar, ¿en otro mundo? Las cosas han de ser diferentes —dijo. Seijuro le miró, iluminándose su perfil de luz blanca— Creo que lo entiendo.

Volvieron sus ojos al firmamento y la brisa los envolvió con primor. Seijuro suspiró y reparó en su mente, por esos momentos no tan autodestructiva. A ojos cerrados parecía recordar. Recordar recuerdos que no lo eran en absoluto. Pudo verse a sí mismo paseando por los viñedos en algún recóndito lugar de su reino. Pudo verse de la mano de alguien cuyo tacto era un hogar ambulante. Pudo ver su rostro, su sonrisa todavía de niño, sus ojos como luceros cerúleos y el cómo le peinaba el cabello rojo tras la oreja. Largo, sedoso.

Hermosos recuerdos que no lo eran a su vez, porque en su vida no había viñedos, libertad ni una mano así de cálida. Seijuro le miró sin que se percatara y pestañeó.

¿Esa sonrisa y ese tacto si lo estaba teniendo de regreso?

  * •••••

Al día siguiente sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, aquella dolorosa normalidad. Se encogió debajo las sábanas e ignoró el trinar de las aves. La puerta se entreabrió, asomando la cabeza de Kazunari y su sonrisa despreocupada. La sonrisa infantil que tuvo antes de los estandartes del Ejército Rojo ondearse en su villa y acabar con todo.

—¿Despierto? —entró con una canasta de mimbre en la mano. Sus ropajes de escudero y la espada inexperta a su cinto le sentaban tan bien— Traje pan y manzanas.

Cabizbajo Seijuro apretó los puños. Una voz dócil le invitaba a sonreír y tomar la fruta mientras la otra bufaba y rugía como un animal. Todo dentro su cabeza.

—No quiero —miró a otra parte, conteniendo ese aquelarre invisible a parpados apretados. Kazunari enarcó la ceja y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

—No has comido nada —dijo, ladeando la cabeza para mirar su rostro. Estaba tan tenso que comenzaba a tiritar— ¿Y tus libros? ¿acaso te aburrieron? ¿Qué tienes?

—Cállate y deja de dirigirme la palabra, campesino —murmuró. Kazunari enarcó la ceja y carcajeó sin respeto alguno. Las clases de esgrima y lectura no le quitaron su irreverencia hacia la realeza.

—No lo haré. Soy tu escudero, lastimosamente —le clavó una mordida a la manzana y se tumbó en la cama— Es mi deber soportarte, príncipe.

Seijuro apretó los puños hasta sus nudillos blanquear. Esos gritos le decían que tomara de su garganta y lo matara con sus propias manos, pero la otra voz rogaba que no escuchara. Esa voz y él mismo querían no hacerlo.

—P-Puedes largarte, jodido campesino —balbuceó. Contuvo la respiración y se aferró a ello: — Ordeno que lo hagas.

—Lo siento su Majestad, pero ignoraré su orden.

Se levantó de golpe, con las manos temblorosas a sus cabellos. Kazunari le siguió por detrás, atento a sus pasos erráticos y traduciéndolos a otro ataque psicótico de aquellos.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó, retumbando su voz por toda la torre— Mis órdenes son absolutas —su voz parecía lamentar para después reír— ¡Soy absoluto! ¡Lárgate!

—No lo haré —se mantuvo firme, mirándole a los ojos como un igual. Seijuro lagrimeó y quiso abrazarlo por el terror, pero su cuerpo se movía de otra manera.

—¡Ordeno que te largues o sino!

—¿Sino qué? —cortó con el ceño fruncido. Seijuro apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Les cortaré la cabeza a ti y a Suzu como hicieron con el bastardo de tu padre!

El puñetazo que Kazunari le propinó le cruzó la cara. Seijuro tambaleó su sostuvo su mejilla magullada. Sus ojos se encontraron, hielo y fuego y se abalanzó hacia él. Cayeron al suelo entre jaloneos y golpes. Kazunari intentaba recobrar la compostura tras esas palabras tan dolorosas. Atrapaba sus puños, contenía sus gritos y lágrimas. Comprendió que luchaba contra algo peor que un niño altanero o una maldición sinsentido. Se giró, dejando a Seijuro acorralado debajo su cuerpo. Se retorcía y gruñía como una bestia, sumando arañazos a esos que comenzaban a curar.

—¡¿Por qué sigues aquí!? —gritaba hasta la garganta escocer— ¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Tú me lo pediste! —tomó sus puños y los sostuvo sobre su cabeza, subiéndose a su vientre.

—¡Yo no fui! —lloró por fin.

—¿Qué? —Kazunari incrédulo inclinó hasta su rostro. Bajo la cortina de sus parpados entreabiertos vio cómo su ojo dispar se hacía rojo tenuemente. Cuando ambos conectaron la distancia era minúscula entre los dos. Sus alientos chocaban contra sus labios ensangrentados haciéndose un solo respirar.

—Yo… Yo... —le miraba, escurriendo lágrimas nerviosas de sus ojos rojos— Una parte de mi quiere que te quedes y la otra… quiere asesinarte —sonrió, pero esta vez no hubo gozo malsano sino simple dolor— Y si te mato… ¿Qué le diré a tu hermana…?

Kazunari palideció a ver la sangre que entintaba sus labios. Miró después a sus manos, ablandando el agarre a sus muñecas ya rojas y entumecidas. Le soltó y desvió los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Ni al potrillo más rebelde le había pegado. Seijuro no distaba mucho de uno. Tembloroso, vulnerable y víctima de sus mismos impulsos.

—No me iré —dijo, mirando a la mano con la que le había golpeado— Así me mates no me iré.

—¿Por qué?

—Me necesitas. Mírate —dijo, ignorando sus propios sentimientos para sonreírle— Estás llorando —parpadeó y se frotó el puño bajo las pestañas con una risita— ¡Estamos llorando! —Seijuro parpadeaba confuso. Pasó los dedos a sus mejillas húmedas— ¿Antes podías hacerlo? ¿Antes podías mirar a alguien a los ojos así?

Entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa mansa asomó de sus labios. Kazunari le peinó el flequillo hacia atrás. Antes era largo y suave, ahora corto y dispar en otro de sus arrebatos destructivos, pero todavía era hermoso a los ojos de cualquiera. Incluso los suyos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, acabando con la sonrisa del joven escudero.

—¿Eh? Kazuna-

—No. No lo eres —cortó, tomando de la mano a sus cabellos. Sin embargo, sonrió a ojos húmedos— Tú no eres tú, ni yo soy yo… Por eso te necesito —pidió, apretando su agarre. Su reflejo en esos ojos rojos y dóciles lo clamaba así. Lo único que podía ver para sentirse a salvo— …Pero los pecados que he cometido no pueden ser borrados.

Kazunari chasqueó la lengua y rodeó sus hombros. En el suelo se abrazaron, dejando el silencio como protagonista esos instantes. Siguió peinando su cabello hacia atrás, ensortijando los mechones cortos entre sus dedos. Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, como los malos cuervos que rondaban sobre sus cabezas. Seijuro cerró los ojos, viendo tras ellos otra vez ese viñedo, esa vida, esa alegría que aquí no tenía. Recuerdos que no son recuerdos, voces que no son la suya, pero un calor que sigue igual. En esta vida y todas las demás.

—…No has hecho nada malo, Seijuro —murmuró esa voz finalmente.

Seijuro apretó las manos a su espalda y lloró. ¿Es posible ser libre debajo el cuerpo de alguien?

La última vez que su padre le visitó hacía un año, se lo había dicho.

_“Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Uno de ellos. ¿Y el otro? Parecido al del maldito que me la sirvió.”_

Nunca supo el nombre de su madre, su apellido, su Casa ni dones de doncella. Sólo sus ojos, hermosos y brillantes a pesar de la sangre equipararse a ellos. Una princesa de largos cabellos como el fuego y recorridos sin fin por los viñedos. Cantaba a las aves y estas no lograban equiparar el dulzor de su melodía. Ella tenía su futuro firmado desde que dejó de ser niña, pero eso no evitó que el amor le hiciera una jugarreta.

Nunca sabría su nombre, si tenía apellido o era bastardo, si era herrero o peón. Sólo sus ojos, calmos como el mar sin viento. Un joven con la noche en la cabeza y el cielo en la mirada, siempre clavada en ella. La seguía desde antes de saber que ese amor era más que amor. No sabía de canto, de ciencias ni artes, pero sí como hacerla sonreír. Él estaba a merced de la Providencia y eso no evitó que quisiera escribir su propio camino.

Una princesa y un cualquiera que fue su primer amor, el de infancia; el de toda la vida. Juntos correteaban los viñedos tomados de las manos, trepaban árboles, él le enseñaba sobre gusanos y ella de flores. Varias veces soñaron con escapar, conque la vida no fuese tan complicada para unos chiquillos que apenas comenzaban a vivirla. Pero tratos eran tratos y la única hija de aquel Rey fue entregada al mejor postor. Ofrecida como clemencia para que no arrasaran todo, el Rey Rojo tomó a la virgen y aquel Rey como su vasallo. La chica sufrió por el amor hueco y a conveniencia después de haberlo sentido tan real antes. Ese niño de ojos azules desapareció de su vida y ahora con un bebé en el vientre, recorría los viñedos en soledad. Pensaba en él a cada paso, exhalaba su nombre a cada caricia. Sólo ese bebé la motivaba a seguir tan lejos de casa y de su verdadero amor.

Ese chico de ojos azules y manos sucias se hizo un hombre tal como ella se hizo mujer. Ambos se buscaron y se anhelaron, pero no fue suficiente para que les dieran una segunda oportunidad. La muerte prematura llegó primero para él. ¿Razones? Jamás se sabrían porque ella lo lloró sola, abrazándose a su vientre.

Sin oportunidades y enferma por el poder que destilaba ese Imperio sangriento entregó todas sus energías a su hijo y murió en el parto. lo último que vio sus ojitos rojos y mejillas sonrosadas. Su último aliento fue para él entre sus brazos. Seijuro, una palabra de amor y poco después, el nombre aquel que desvaneció como su memoria.

Una maldición por amor, eso fue.

El alma de mamá se aferró al corazón de su pequeño para vigilar sus pasos, para que él si pudiera amar como ella no pudo. Buscando esos ojos azules otra vez.

Sólo sabía que su madre tenía la mirada como las cerezas, pero no que su abuelo, aquel que entregó a su niña como una yegua a cambio de poder y misericordia los tenía como el oro. El ojo de Emperador en un cobarde.

Una maldición por control, resultó en realidad.

Las ganas de ser libre y las ataduras que lo seguían, una voz hablándole de amor y bondad y otra de poder y grandeza. Ambos combatiendo por la conciencia de su sangre, y más cuando ese chico se sumó a la ecuación. Cabello como noche, ojos como cielo.

Más allá de la muerte se habían vuelto a encontrar dos almas gemelas, una vez más.

_“Mañana partiré a Central y…”_

_“¿Será para siempre? No será para siempre, ¿o sí? ¿Lo es?”_

_“Lo siento… Es mi deber como mujer”_

_“No… Está bien. No has hecho nada malo. Yo te esperaré”_

_“¿Lo harás?”_

_“Por siempre”_

_“Desde que te enseñé esa palabra no dejas de repetirla…_

_“Me hace pensar en ti, princesa”_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó las manos a la garganta para respirar a conciencia. Kazunari acostado a su lado en el suelo se despertó también, mirándole preocupado. Seijuro parpadeaba incrédulo y llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Estaban empapadas. El bullicio dentro su cabeza estalló peor que nunca y esos gritos inentendibles comenzaron a ser más claros.

Todo era más claro ahora.

¿Esos sueños lo eran? ¿Recuerdos más que recuerdos y sueños más que sueños?

Gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aguijonazos dentro sus ojos torturaban hasta adormecer su cara. Lloraba y retorcía los pies del dolor. Unos brazos le rodearon, estrechándole contra su pecho. Seijuro quiso apartarlo, pero acabó aferrándose a su calor.

—Estoy contigo —escuchó que le dijo, peinando su pelo hacia atrás. Seijuro sonrió para después sollozar, apretando su agarre para no dejar esa maldición ganar— Grita todo lo que quieras, pero no que me vaya, príncipe.

—Di mi nombre —pidió, temblando contra su cuerpo— E-Es una orden absoluta, campesino.

—Seijuro —dijo para que no se perdiera a sí mismo en esa lucha interna— …Seijuro. Estarás bien —susurraba, frotando su espalda cubierta de sudor helado— Sé fuerte. Estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar.

_“No otra vez”_

Clavó las uñas a su espalda y esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían volvieron a azotarle. Ese amor que sentía como si fuera suyo, ese dolor también. La soledad, la ruina, el trinar de los pájaros como único alivio. Esa mano que se fue y esa otra que la traicionó.

—E-Es mamá… —lloró, escondiendo el rostro a su cuello— Y-y esa voz… No quiero matarte.

—No te lo dejaría tan fácil —sonrió Kazunari, como si de una promesa se tratara. Cerró los ojos también. Siempre consideró las armas inútiles desde que la amada espada de papá no pudo defenderlo a él mismo. La suya estaba ahí a un lado de los dos y tampoco servía para nada. Las batallas siempre son jurisdicción del corazón y no de esas invenciones humanas para destruirse unos a otros. Con el corazón peleó al lado de Seijuro, como un escudero prometía hacer.

Sombras los rodearon, gritos, arañazos a las paredes, sombras espeluznantes, reclamos inconexos, pero no abrieron los ojos. El mundo se les quería derrumbar encima y no los abrieron. Seijuro gritó y ese fue su último aliento. Su cuerpo desvaneció entre los brazos de su escudero.

—¿Seijuro…? No juegues c-conmigo… Seijuro, ¡hey! —palmeaba su mejilla fría sin contener las lágrimas que escurrían sin sentido. Una sensación le envolvió y fue consciente de ella porque era peor que haber visto la cabeza de su papá en una asta. Era un dolor peor, un dolor inexplicable para esa vida que llevaba. Aunque para la pasada no.

Por un segundo fue como una gran parte de él también desapareciera.

Su otra mitad.

El príncipe entreabrió los ojos. Ambos dorados y de pupilas felinas. Kazunari palideció, congelado ante esa mirada que nada era la de Seijuro.

—He perdido —dijo, sonriendo con un aire de resignada aceptación— Es la primera vez desde el día en que nací. Así que esto es .... Derrota. ¡Qué cruel! —rio. Se llevó las manos maltratadas al corazón y agachó la mirada— Hay un dolor inexplicable en el pecho…

—¿S-Seijuro? —parpadeó. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y tomó de su mentón. Si veía esos ojos dorados otra vez iba a llorar, maldición. Le subió el rostro y ahí le miró. Seijuro abrió los ojos de impresión como si fuese el primer encuentro.

Después de toda una vida y parte de otra, era así.

—Kazunari… —rodeó sus hombros y sonrió. Una sonrisa como las que debió haber tenido alguna vez. Kazunari parpadeó y otra de esas sensaciones más allá de su entendimiento le embargó.

¿Puedes conocer por primera vez a alguien que ya habías visto durante meses?

Parecía que sí. Su corazón lo decía.

Esos ojos rojos y preciosos los vio por primera vez aquí, y de nuevo allá.

Impulsado por quién sabe qué gritó de alegría y le abrazó. Seijuro carcajeó y rodeó su espalda con fuerzas, inspirando su aroma para más nunca olvidarlo. Ambos lagrimeaban de dicha, una dicha que no entendían del todo, pero era real. A ojos cerrados Kazunari también pudo verlo: La princesa y su amor, el príncipe y su escudero.

Le soltó y acunó sus mejillas, perdiéndose sin remedio en esos ojos bonitos que esperaron tanto por volverse a ver. Eran diferentes y los sentimientos seguían intactos. Así de absurdo es el amor.

Buscándose más allá de la muerte y derrotando maldiciones en las irises.

La maldición del Emperador se había acabado y su alma fue libre por fin.

—Bésame. Es una orden —dijo con el ceño fruncido para simular el rubor de sus mejillas. Kazunari entrecerró los ojos e inclinó con una sonrisita burlona.

—Lo que ordene, su Majestad.

Sostuvo de su mentón y ladeó el rostro para alcanzar esos labios que sabían ya a algo conocido. Un reencuentro entrelíneas a la primera vez. Azul y rojo se cerraron por igual porque tendrían ahora si más tiempo para mirarse. Lo que Kazunari no imaginó es que Seijuro fue quien en primer lugar quiso ese beso.

Perder también podía ser ganar.


End file.
